


The Last Chance

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, so you won't read it, they die 'off screen'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how the end of the world is the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt on tumblr of "oooh either a nohmmy or billy/teddy with 22 [Apocalypse fic] would be awesome like if you're up for it c:"

It’s funny how the end of the world is the best day of his life. Tommy has spent so long pretending not to care what other people thought of him that he never actually learned how to not give a damn for real. Consequently he avoided a lot of things that would have been good for him, could have made him happy, for fear of what people would say.

Like his attraction to Noh-Varr. He spent years paralysed by the thought of being “the other gay twin” that he could never bring himself to do anything, despite the fact that his crush had grown into full blown love in that time, and it was obvious that Noh returned his feelings. Even the rest of their team, friends and family telling Tommy that they were all routing for him couldn’t make him give in and take that step. 

But the universe imploding? That apparently is enough. There’s no way out for them, any of them. Noh’s spaceship can’t outrun the collapse and America has lost her ability to travel between dimensions for reasons that no one can figure out. Billy and Wanda and Doctor Strange - plus loads of people Tommy has never heard of - have been looking for a solution for days, only to discover it’s hopeless. So that’s it. The world will end tonight at 11:53pm because the universe has no sense of poetry, and everyone is spending their last day on earth with their loved ones. 

Which is why Noh knocked on his door at 7 this morning, causing Tommy to grumble at his lost chance of a last lie-in. For all of two seconds because then Noh is kissing him and Tommy’s brain stops working. 

"I couldn’t die without doing that at least once", Noh whispers when they break apart, and Tommy is filled with regret for all those years lost to his own stupidity. They don’t have much time left and he doesn’t want to waste another moment. He pulls Noh to him again and loses himself in the man he loves, has loved for many years. They make love, slow and sweet to start off, getting more and more frantic and urgent as the day wears on. Then at 10pm they reluctantly part from each other and dress, before making their way over to Billy and Teddy’s apartment where they’re joined by Kate, Billy’s family, Wanda, Pietro and Luna. 

Teddy takes one look at the way Tommy is clinging to Noh and smiles. “It finally happened! You owe me five dollars Kaplan!” he shouts into the kitchen, and Billy comes running to see for himself. 

"I don’t have my wallet on me, pay you tomorrow?" he says, and they all share a sad laugh. 

They light some candles and snack on pretzels and dips while sharing stories. When the clock reaches 11:50pm they all fall quiet and Tommy snuggles into Noh’s arms and starts to cry. No one comments on it, and he can hear Kate sniffing to herself and Teddy’s eyes look suspiciously wet as he turns and gives his husband one final kiss. 

Tommy pulls Noh round to face him and kisses him gently. “I love you. I couldn’t die without telling you that.”

"I love you too, Tommy Shepherd."

They lean towards each other one last time, and there’s fireworks as their lips meet and the world ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and you don't hate me now. Let me know what you think in the comments. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or have any prompts you'd like me to attempt. :)


End file.
